Runaway II: Naraku's Revenge
by moi-moi819
Summary: What happened right after Naraku's death?  Read after reading chapter 14 of Runaway.  InuKag, MiroSan, SessKagu. Rating could change.
1. Peace and Happiness

_Kagome picked another herb and placed it into her woven basket. The warm summer breeze blew at her back. She was in her red and white Miko robes with her hair loose. She stopped and rested her hands on the small of her back. She stretched._

_Snap._

Kagome froze and listened. Only the breeze blowing the leaves in the trees (I'm a rhymer!) was heard. She shrugged and went back to gathering herbs for Keade, the village priestess.

_Crackle._

Kagome ignored the sound and went back to her herbs. When the basket was almost full, she began to rise.

"Kyah!"

Kagome reached out and grabbed the stick that was poised at her side. A small child was holding the other end and stared at her.

"What are you doing Hide?" Kagome asked the small boy. Hide let out a small laugh and dropped the stick.

"I was trying to be sneaky, like a ninja," Hide said.

"Well, it would have worked if you were quieter. You made too much noise. I'll show you how it's done," Kagome said.

Kagome led Hide into Inuyasha's Forest. They reached the edge of a clearing and Kagome put her finger on her lips. Hide copied her. She pointed up at a tall tree. Hide followed her finger. Inuyasha, in his red kimono, was resting up in the tree. He looked completely oblivious.

Kagome smiled at Hide and stood. The boy watched as she reached up into the trees and pulled herself up onto a branch. He watched in wonder as she moved from tree to tree, branch to branch, all the while keeping silent. Hide looked at Inuyasha. He looked fast asleep.

Hide looked around for Kagome, but couldn't find her. He looked back at Inuyasha. He saw his ear twitch and the hanyou awoke. Inuyasha stretched and yawned in his tree. Suddenly, a projectile flew towards the hanyou. He reacted quickly, barely missing it. Hide came out of the bushes and watched the hanyou.

"Did you do that?" Inuyasha asked. Hide shook his head "no" vigorously.

"Hi!" Kagome yelled as she j\hopped onto Inuyasha's back. She laughed as he scowled at her.

"That's just a wonderful way to wake up, Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I was just showing Hide how to be sneaky. You were just my test subject. I count sneaking up on you somewhat of an accomplishment," Kagome said and retrieved her basket. She then walked Hide back to the village. Inuyasha shook his head at her, but smiled anyway.

It was about three months after Naraku's death (August 20th). The Inutachi were taking up residence in Keade's village. Sango and Miroku had finally finalized their wedding. Sango was going to be a September Bride. Of course, Inuyasha had no idea what that meant, but Kagome was happy about it so it probably wasn't bad.

Kagome walked into Keade's hut alone. Only Keade and Sango were inside.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"What!" Kagome yelled as she gave Keade the basket of herbs.

"My wedding is in two weeks! I'm freaking out, Kagome! Freaking out!" Sango yelled and passed her hand though her messy hair. Kagome sighed and got out her brush. She sat behind Sango and began to brush out her bird's nest.

"You need to calm down. You have everything planned out. Miroku wants to be with you for the rest of your lives. There's nothing wrong," Kagome said as she tugged on the knot in the hair.

"How do you know that! Did he tell you? Did you read about my weeding in the future! What did it say! Will I get food poisoning? Will you trip up and sprain your ankle! Will Inuyasha use the Wind Scar on the priest!" Sango panicked while shaking Kagome's shoulders. Kagome was turning a slight green shade.

"Calm down, child. Everything will be fine," Keade said, sipping her tea.

"How do you know that! My fiancée isn't even here! Where is he! If he's doing something I don't like, I swear I'll-" Sango ranted.

"What now?" Miroku asked. He and Inuyasha were walking into the hut. Sango glared at Miroku.

"_Where were you_?" Sango asked, folding her arms.

"Helping a man in the village with the charms around his hut. His wife is pregnant and he wants to make sure she's safe," Miroku explained and sat next to Sango.

"_See_?" Kagome whispered into her ear. Sango blushed and bowed her head. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha. He moved over to make a seat for her.

"So, what goes on in ye children's lives?" Keade asked and pored tea for everyone, but Inuyasha.

"How come I can't have tea?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you would have denied it or taken it and played with it," Keade said to him, narrowing her eye. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha gaped.

"Everything is going smoothly Keade-sama. By this time next month, I'll have a wife and a child on the way. I guarantee you that," Miroku said with a big smile. Kagome laughed at Sango's mortified face.

"Before you even think about children, you should be thinking about your wedding, Houshi," Inuyasha said.

"Yes! Where are you two going to honeymoon?" Kagome asked, getting into the conversation.

"Honeymoon?" Miroku asked.

"No honeymoon," Sango said, giving Kagome a glare.

"A honeymoon is a period of time spent alone together by a newly-married couple. Most couples go away from home for extra privacy," Kagome explained. Sango almost fainted at Miroku's elated laugh.

"I didn't know we could do that! Can we leave now instead, just to get a head start," Miroku said to Sango. Sango glared at him. Inuyasha tried to ignore them all. Kagome sighed.

Outside, hoof beats could be heard and loud villagers were shouting at each other.

"_I need to see the village priestess_!"

"_Keade-sama!"_

"_Keade-sama!"_

Before anyone could say anything, Keade was almost out the door. The others followed her. A man was coming off a horse and he approached Keade. His clothes were burnt and ruffled. He almost fell as he stopped in front of the old priestess.

"Miko-sama, my village is in dire need of your help! We have been constantly attacked by a demon! Every time it comes back it gets stronger and takes our villagers. I have already lost my daughter. _Please_, help," he said.

Keade looked at the man and nodded. "Kagome, can you-"

"Keade-sama!" another man yelled and ran up to the growing crowd.

"Kenshin-san, what ails ye?" Keade asked.

"My wife! She is in labor! The child is coming!" he yelled. Kagome watched Keade. Stay and help with the delivery or go slay a demon?

"Keade-baa-chan, I can go with him. You stay and help with the delivery," Kagome offered.

"Inuyasha, go with Kagome," Keade said with authority.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha smirked.

"Sango come with me. Miroku boil some water and bring towels," Keade said. Kagome whistled and Mayu came running out of the woods.

Keade left with Sango and Miroku. Kagome ran back into the hut. She went into Keade's back room and searched through the boxes. She pulled out a long, slender box. Opening it up, she took out the sheathed sword. Kagome quickly changed into her slayer's outfit and exited the hut. Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Let's go!" Kagome said and got onto Mayu's back. Inuyasha was frozen in place as Kagome flew off after the man on his horse. Snapping out of it, he followed after her.

"Finally, you showed up," Kagome said when he caught up.

"Shut up. I'm here aren't I?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome laughed lightly.

"You should be careful. This demon's probably strong. The last thing anyone needs is you falling and breaking a rib," Inuyasha said.

"_Excuse you! _I'm not that clumsy. Besides, I can handle myself. How much trouble can this demon be?" Kagome shrugged.

Exactly half an hour later, Kagome was ready to scream. The demon just _had _to be a rabbit demon! Besides, their cute/rabid appearance, they were a real pain in the ass to exterminate. Even after you got rid of it, they probably had a whole colony in the woods waiting for revenge.

It just so happen that this rabbit was a huge one. It must have eaten a whole village before it came to this one. It was white, furry, red-eyed, and as tall as a medium-sized apartment building.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as he slid next to where Kagome was standing.

"Inuyasha, you're not going to get it that way. Keade sent both of us, so would you let me help?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, just stay back."

"What? You're telling me to stay back? I can beat you in a fight! You need me!"

"_Kagome," _Inuyasha warned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and notched an arrow. _I'll show him… _

She aimed for the rabbit's Achilles tendon. Inuyasha watched her critically. Kagome released the arrow. It hit its mark and the rabbit fell in a fluffy pile and began shrinking. It was about three feet tall now.

"You didn't purify it," Inuyasha said.

"You can't purify it until you shrink it first," Kagome said and got another arrow ready. Inuyasha watched as she purified the crying rabbit.

The villagers came from behind the huts and started cheering. Kagome whistled for Mayu and got on her back. Inuyasha stood and dusted off his clothes.

"How can we thank you for what you did?" the head villager asked.

"We don't need money. If you ever have problems, you know where to find us," Kagome said. She was off with Inuyasha on her heels.

"Why are we going this way?" he asked.

"Because, like all rabbits, that rabbit probably has it's colony with it. If we don't get rid of them, they'll go after the villagers," Kagome said.

"That's rabbits for you. They eat, sleep, and fuck their lives away," Inuyasha said carelessly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

They soon came up on a pit in the ground. A pit the was making cracking and snapping noises. Kagome got off Mayu's back and walked up to it. She almost threw up. Hundreds of little bunnies, mating in a hole. Newly born rabbits, were clawing their way to the top of the pit.

"What did I say?" Inuyasha asked and gestured to the pit. Kagome went back to Mayu's side.

"That's…" Kagome didn't finish.

"Nature?" Inuyasha asked. He unsheathed his sword and eradicated the growing population. Just their little hairless carcasses were left. Kagome peeked over the edge of the pit. Some of the bunnies were still…_joined._

"Inuyasha! Couldn't you give them a better death than _that!" _Kagome complained.

"What! They're dead though! That's what we came to do!" he yelled back.

"But, look at how they're _positioned._ It's the principle of the thing," Kagome said.

"What ever Kagome. If you want to go down there and pull apart every pair of rabbits that were mating go ahead, but I'm going back to the village," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. She didn't want to leave them like that, but she wasn't about to walk around in bunny sperm and blood…

Later, in Keade's hut, Kagome and Inuyasha gave Keade, Sango, and Miroku a rundown of what happened.

"Rabbits?" Sango asked with disgust.

"They would have been cute if they weren't in the middle of reproducing and attacking people," Kagome said and ate her food. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I wish I could have gone. It would have been nice. All we ever do is lay around the village," Sango said.

"That's the last thing you need. You can't get yourself injured before your wedding," Keade said. Sango sighed.

Sango looked at Kagome. She was arguing with Inuyasha about something. Sango had been shocked when they got back to the village. She thought Inuyasha and Kagome would have already been married/mated/with a child on the way. But, they were back in _that _phase. The want-to-be-more-than-friends-but-ex-girlfriends-still-have-their-dead-claws-sinked-into-him phase. When Naraku had been killed, Kikyou had disappeared. Sango though Inuyasha was going to look for her, but he stayed by Kagome's side. Yet, he still has yet to propose to the girl…

"I can _so _beat you in a fight!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't flatter yourself. If I stayed a week without sleep, fought Sesshoumaru, and then ran fifty miles, you _still _couldn't do me any damage," Inuyasha said with his nose in the air.

Even after a year of being with Kagome, he was still the same old immature hanyou he always was…

"_Really? _I seem to remember beating you _twice_ and stealing your sword. Face it, Inuyasha. I'm stronger than you," Kagome said, taking a bite of rice. Keade, Miroku, and Sango leaned in closer. This could get _messy…_

"Those were surprise attacks. It doesn't count unless you look me in the eye and make your fist attack. Not that you'd get that close. You'd probably trip over a twig before you could even take a full step," Inuyasha said.

"_What?" _Kagome asked.

"You heard me," Inuyasha said.

"Twelve thousand yen on Kagome," Keade said. (About $100)

"Fourteen on Inuyasha," Miroku said. (About $120)

"Fifteen on they never even _start_ the fight," Sango said. (About $130)

"Inuyasha, I'm going to give you a chance to take back what you said, because I _know _you didn't mean it," Kagome said.

"No, I meant it," Inuyasha said. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

Sango smiled at Miroku and Keade as they got out their pouches of yen.

* * *

What do you think? Review!


	2. Takeshi and Kasumi

Kagome walked along the ground of Inuyasha's Forest early the next morning. She had been up from dawn and out of boredom, had down her chores for the day. She now had nothing to do and it wasn't even noon! Kagome sighed. Sango was stressing over the wedding, Miroku was trying to calm her down, Keade was in her garden and _insisted _she didn't need help, and Inuyasha was someplace…

Kagome remembered a time when she would have been paranoid about what he was doing on his own. But, she didn't need to be. She trusted Inuyasha more now… and Kikyou was no where to be found…

The dead priestess had disappeared months ago and hadn't come after Inuyasha yet. Kagome was beginning to wonder whether she wanted to take Inuyasha to hell with her or not. Kagome yawned and covered her mouth. Now the sleepiness sets in…

_Sniff…_

Kagome stood up straighter. Someone was following her. Hide, Inuyasha and Shippou flashed though her mind. It was none of them. This was a demon, a weak one. It was hiding behind a tree to her far right. Kagome fixed her hair that the wind messed up. As usual, her hair was out. It was something that she felt distinguished her from Kikyou when she dressed like the dead priestess.

Kagome sat in the middle of the clearing. The grass was warm and thick under her. She looked at the tree.

"I know you're there," she said.

A small shuffling sound was heard, but they didn't run off. "I'm not going to hurt you. Won't you come out?"

She could see a small figure peek out. It was a child. After a while, they stepped from behind the tree. It was a small Inu Youkai. He stayed in a bush, and watched Kagome with fear in his eyes.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"…"

"My name's Kagome. You're an Inu Youkai aren't you," she asked, even though she knew the answer. They boy nodded. He had the same amber eyes, but what shocked Kagome was the little white and black puppy ears on his head and silver hair with black ends. He looked like a little Inuyasha, but mixed.

He backed up slowly. "No, don't leave. Why don't you come over here and talk to me. I won't hurt you."

She watched him look her over. Fortunately, she had left her bow and arrows at the hut and he couldn't see her concealed weapons (of course). He took a step out of the bush and paused. Another step… step… step…

Eventually, he was about three feet away when he sat on the ground. He looked like he would dash if the need arose.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you tell me what's you name?" Kagome tried again.

She barely heard his reply, "Takeo."

_Valiant male? _Kagome smiled, "That's a pretty name. I like it."

Takeo blushed. Kagome noticed his clothes. They were what looked like a dirty white kimono. There were red stains…

"What happened to your clothes, Takeo?"

He inched away from her slightly. Kagome folded her hands in her lap, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Some demons attacked me yesterday," he said.

"Why?"

"They said I was stinking up their land with my half-breed stench."

_He's a half-demon… that explains the mixed colors…_

"Kagome!"

Takeo looked frightened at the intrusion and Kagome was afraid that he would run off. But, he stayed in place. She turned away slowly. Inuyasha was watching her and Takeo suspiciously.

"What do you need, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "I'm trying to have a conversation."

Inuyasha looked offended and folded his arms to make up for it.

"That's the thanks I get for coming to look for you. I'll remember that when you really need my help," he said.

"But, I'm _fine. _Thank you for your concern, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. He narrowed her eyes at her and uttered a soft, 'Keh'. Kagome turned back to Takeo. The young boy was watching Inuyasha with an emotion Kagome couldn't describe. It was like fear, respect, and suspicion rolled into one.

"Takeo, are you hungry?" Kagome asked him. Takeo turned back to her and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Inuyasha watched Kagome weirdly.

"It's ok to say you are. I can get you something to eat if you want," Kagome said with her smile. The same smile she gave to Inuyasha to get him to give in. It worked every time.

Takeo nodded 'yes'. It never fails. Kagome stood and held out her hand for the boy. He walked over to her slowly, watching Inuyasha all the way. He took her hand with only slight hesitation. Kagome led Takeo away.

"Inuyasha, are you coming?" Kagome asked the hanyou when he stayed in his spot. He watched her before following after.

"Who's the kid?" Inuyasha asked when he caught up. Inuyasha watched him warily. He was a half-demon with the stench of demon blood and mud stuck to him.

"You could be nicer and more polite with that question. If you must know, this is Takeo and I'm going to give him some lunch. He's my new friend," Kagome said. Takeo watched the two talk to each other, but stared at Kagome when she announced he was her friend. He never had a _friend _before…

"You go out into the forest and you come back with a kid," Inuyasha said dryly.

"So? I'm bored in the afternoons. Sango and Miroku are always together, Keade doesn't want me to help her, and you're always doing whatever it is you do. So, I got a new friend to talk to."

Inuyasha watched the boy. He didn't like him. Some little brat just waltzes in and already he's Kagome's friend? He didn't get to be her friend until after a week of meeting her. Who exactly was this kid?

Takeo looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at him. Takeo walked closer to Kagome. Kagome looked at Takeo when he stepped on her foot. He was staring up in fear… at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, stop that!" Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped at once and sent a questioning glance at Kagome.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop glaring at Takeo. _Be nice. _Takeo's just a boy- a child," Kagome said looked away. Takeo watched Inuyasha's response. He glared at Kagome.

"I'll do what I please, bitch," Inuyasha said and folded his arms. Takeo's eyes widen. Inuyasha smirked at the boy.

"Inuyasha, Sit," Kagome said. Inuyasha went straight down and made a Inuyasha crater in the mud. Takeo watched in amazement at the power Kagome had. He wondered if she would do the same to him.

"Takeo, don't be like Inuyasha. He's a big Meany. I know that you're better than that. You're a good boy," Kagome said and held his hand tighter. Takeo looked back at Inuyasha again. What had he gotten himself into?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miroku sat by the river with his eyes closed. He was trying to meditate and focus his energies on-

"Ha, ha! Ai, get back here!"

"You'll never catch me Sao!"

Miroku peeked an eyes open to see some of the village girls splashing around in the river. Apparently, they had finished washing their clothes. So much for meditating…

"Miroku! I thought you said you were going to meditate," Sango said with her fists on her hips. She appeared out of thin air next to Miroku. The monk glanced nervously between Sango and the giggling girls in the river. The watched the scene with interest. Sango raised an eyebrow at the monk. Miroku smiled and stood smoothly.

"Sango, my sweet, you have nothing to fear. If you want me all to yourself, all you have to do is ask," Miroku said and approached her. Sango steep back.

"Miroku, stay back. I don't like that look in your eye. Miroku! Don't make me hurt you!" Sango said backing away.

"Sango," Miroku said and stopped in front of her. Sango froze with wide eyes. Then she felt it…

_Slap! Thud! Groan…_

Sango stalked away from Miroku with an irate face. Miroku was laying on the ground with a blissful expression on his face. "So is the life of a cursed monk…" he sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome hummed to herself while she made four bowls of Ramen. Inuyasha watched her move silently, his eyes switching to the brat (as he so kindly called him). Takeo looked at Inuyasha and ducked behind Kagome.

"_Who dat girl? Who dat girl? Who dat girl?_" Kagome sang quietly.

"Ka…gome?" Takeo asked timidly.

"Hai?" she asked. She turned her full attention to the young boy and Inuyasha glared at the kid harder.

"What are you singing?" Takeo asked in a small voice. He was now more terrified than anything of Inuyasha.

"It's a song I like. It's-"

"I can't believe him! The nerve of that pervert!" Sango ranted as she came into the hut. She grabbed one of the bowls of Ramen and started stabbing it with her chopsticks. Takeo moved further behind Kagome, Inuyasha spluttered at the stolen Ramen, and Kagome sighed at her friend.

"Sango, this is Takeo. Takeo, this is my friend Sango," Kagome said. Takeo peeked out from behind Kagome's back. Sango stopped assaulting the noodles and looked up at Kagome. A small child was behind her.

"Hello, there. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just mad at someone right now," Sango said and the anger seeped into her dark brown eyes.

Takeo crept out from behind Kagome's back. Sango extended her hand to the boy. Takeo took it with only slight hesitation. She smiled at the boy.

"Aren't you adorable," Sango said and tickled Takeo. The boy giggled with glee. Inuyasha snorted. The brat was just soaking up the attention…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kanna walked in front of a wooden alter. She placed a small paper with Kanji on it and it instantly set a blaze. A small blue flame lit up the once dark room. The shoji door slid open and two figures walked in.

One was male with green eyes, loose bluish-black hair the was shoulder length, olive skin tone, with a short sleeved black kimono (without the poofy pants), black boots, and an orange/red sun crest was marked on his forehead.

The other was a woman. She had violet eyes, bluish-black long hair that was tied back in a red ribbon, olive skin tone, and a red kimono (stops mid-thigh) w/ black obi belt, and sandals.

They kneeled before the blue flame.

"_Your brothers and sisters are both fools and failures. I have a task for you," _the flame spoke. Kanna raised her mirror, a blank expression on her face. The two kneeling figures looked at the mirror. The man smiled at the images that came up.

"We will not fail you father," the man said. They bowed their heads.

"_Go now my children. Go now Takeshi and Kasumi," _the flame spoke again and it burned brighter with each word.

**

* * *

Moi-Moi: **Could this be the plot beginning to unfold? Who could these two people be? What deadly task have they been assigned?

Vocab.

Takeo: "valiant warrior"

Takeshi: "fierce warrior"

Kasumi: "mist"


	3. Only Humans

Three days later, Kagome, Sango, Mayu, Kilala, Inuyasha, Takeo, and Miroku sat on a hill top that overlooked the village. The nice, calming breeze gave a chance at relaxation to the companions while they were having their picnic. Mayu growled happily when Kagome rubbed her ears. Inuyasha glared at Mayu.

"Don't be mad _she _lets me rub her ears," Kagome said to Inuyasha and picked up a rice ball.

"I'm not mad. She's being a traitor- all for an ear rub!" Inuyasha complained.

"Wouldn't you let Kagome-chan rub your ears, Inuyasha? It feels real good!" Takeo said. Kagome giggled behind her hand and looked at Inuyasha.

"_No, _thanks. I consider my ears a _very _personal place," Inuyasha said, looking away. His face was up in flames at the conversation. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha. But, when you want an ear rub I'll be too busy," Kagome said and bit into her rice ball.

Miroku sipped at his tea and smirked. He had convinced Inuyasha to tell him why he refused to let Kagome rub his ears a while back. Apparently, those triangles were an erogenous zone for the hanyou. Throughout his two hundred years, the ears had developed an extreme sensitivity to touch. Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha and the hanyou snorted.

Inuyasha wasn't about to let anyone touch his ears. _Especially_, not Kagome. She was the only person that had an effect on him by just smiling. He was afraid of the power she would have over him if he let her get near his ears. Kikyou had rubbed his ears before in a sneak attack and he had spent two days away from her after that.

Kikyou was beautiful already. She had sent his human side crazy. Kagome does that to his demon side everyday by just touching him. He was spilt between his human emotions and cravings and his demonic, primal urges.

Kagome stood suddenly. She looked out passed the village. Something was coming towards them. Sango watched her friend.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Do you sense that?" Kagome asked. Mayu was growling at her side.

"Sense what?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like this. If Mayu was this upset and Kagome was worried, I couldn't be good.

"Something evil's coming. The demonic aura is incredible. It's stronger than Naraku's ever was," Kagome said. Mayu changed into her larger form and bared her fangs. Miroku stood and tried to sense the demonic energy. When he got a tiny grasp of it he fell back.

"That's…. amazing," he said.

"What should we do? Go after it?" Sango asked, serious now.

"Of course we're going after it!" Inuyasha said and stood. He smirked and stood next to Kagome. Finally, something to do…

Takeo stood and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Are you leaving?"

Kagome looked down at Takeo, "We have to. But, we'll be back."

"It's best if we deal with this now before it gets any closer to the village," Miroku said. _Looks like the wedding's on hold…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

So that's what they did. Half an hour later, the Inutachi were out after whatever was coming for them. Kagome held onto Mayu's back and urged her to go faster. Inuyasha ran next to the girl. Miroku sat behind Sango on Kilala's back.

The dark clouds above were rumbling. Kagome looked up.

"Sutoppu! (stop!)" she yelled. Everyone froze in place. Inuyasha was about to question her motives, but Kagome pointed up. Large swarms of poisonous insects were descending from the ominous clouds.

"Naraku's poisonous insects?" Sango asked confused.

"How are they here?" Miroku asked and got off Kilala.

Kagome got off Mayu's back and watched two individual swarms come to the ground. They buzzed and flew rapidly. When they cleared, two figures took shape.

One was a man and the other, a woman. They looked about twenty-two. They looked like twin. The man was frowning and the woman was smiling.

"It seems you've come to meet us instead," the woman said.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha asked.

The man narrowed his eyes, "We are the ones responsible for your deaths."

Kagome glared at the man. Her fist curled tightly around her bow.

"What my brother means to say is- my name is Kasumi and his is Takeshi. We were sent to execute you all," the woman said with a pleasant smile. Kagome was surprised she could say that with a smile.

"My dear maiden, why are you after us may I ask?" Miroku said calmly. Kagome always found it amazing how he could look so calm in the face of death. _Death smiles at us all… All we can do is smile back…_

"It's quite simply really," she said taking out a red staff, "You murdered our father!"

Her happy demenor was gone and replaced with one of fury. She rushed towards Miroku. Miroku blocked her with his staff. Kagome felt the air leave her when Inuyasha tackled her and pushed her out of the way of the man's attack.

"Souru taifu! (Soul Typhoon)" the man yelled. An enormous wave of orange, red winds came out of his dual swords. The winds cleared and balls of red lights flew away.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and looked up at him. He was straddling her. Kagome would have blushed if it were not from the man bringing his swords down on the. Kagome rolled them over. The blades nearly missed their heads. Kagome was on top now. She got off of Inuyasha and drew her sword. She clashed blades with Takeshi. He was smirking at her and Kagome felt him pushing her back.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and swung his blade at Takeshi. Takeshi moved away in time and landed twenty feet away.

"Thanks," Kagome said. Inuyasha's cheeks got a slight pink shade and he mumbled a weak 'you're welcome' without looking at her. Their positions were still fresh in his mind.

.

.

.

.

Sango watched the woman's staff and Miroku's staff clash. They looked even.

"You're a handsome monk. It's a shame I have to kill you," Kasumi said.

"Thank you, but I'm engaged," Miroku said and Kilala knocked the woman away. She went flying and landed on her feet.

"Misuto no kaze! (Winds of Mists)" she yelled and twirled her staff. Their section of the battle field was covered in a thick mist. Sango felt around for Miroku, but couldn't find him.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. No reply…

"Hey can't hear you. I suggest you let me do this swiftly," Kasumi said and wrapped her staff around Sango's neck. Sango chocked at the lack of air.

"Kiss my ass," Sango said and rammed her elbow into the woman's abdomen. Kasumi coughed and loosened her grip. Sango unsheathed her sword and swung back. Kasumi was hit in the shoulder. Sango knocked her staff away with the sword and readied herself to strike.

Kasumi pulled out her fans from her sleeves and blew Sango back. The mist cleared. Miroku watched Sango be blown away.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Don't worry. You can join her, in Hell!" Kasumi yelled and inhaled deeply. When she exhaled, fire was blown around Miroku in a ring of fire. Kasumi fanned her flames.

.

.

.

..

"Die!" Takeshi yelled and came it Inuyasha. Kagome readied herself, but Inuyasha pushed her away before Takeshi got too close. Inuyasha locked blades with the demon.

Kagome stumbled back and kept form falling. Mayu was at her side.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome glared at his back. He still wasn't letting her fight. She just saved his life!

Mayu growled to get Kagome's attention. The demon dog gave Kagome her arrows and bow. Kagome smiled at Mayu.

Kagome was looking down on the battle field. She notched an arrow and aimed at Takeshi. She could take him out now, but a cry attracted her attention. She saw Sango get blown back and Miroku was surrounded in a ring of fire. She didn't hesitate to fire her arrow at Kasumi. It hit the demon in the back of her neck. She screamed in pain. She attracted the attention of her brother and Takeshi's eyes widened. He looked for the offender and locked eyes with Kagome.

Takeshi knocked Inuyasha aside and aimed his sword at Kagome.

"Tamashi kokan! (Soul exchange!)" he yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He leapt at Kagome and came between the coil of green energy that was coming at her. He froze when it hit him. Inuyasha began to fall from the sky. Kagome directed Mayu to go after Inuyasha's falling body. When she grabbed his Robe of the Firerat, Takeshi swung his blade and a gust of green winds came at them.

.

.

.

..

Miroku watched as Kasumi fell to her knees when an arrow impaled the flesh of her neck. The fire vanished and scorch marks were on the ground in its place. Miroku went to Sango's side and tried to wake her, but she stayed unconscious.

Takeshi went to his sister and picked up her limp body. Her swung a blade at Sango and Miroku and another green wind came at them.

Miroku watched as he disappeared with his sister back into the dark clouds.

.

.

.

..

Kagome rubbed her head. Her head was killing her.

"Kagome?" she heard Sango ask.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked. Kagome opened her eyes and watched Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. They watched her weirdly.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, but he sounded like Sango.

"Sango?" Kagome asked and pointed at Miroku. That's when she noticed she had claws and was wearing red.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"It appears that demon, Takeshi, has caused us to switch bodies. You are in Inuyasha's while I am in your body," Miroku's voice said from Kagome's body.

"I have to be in Sango's girlish body while Sango gets Miroku's," Inuyasha's voice said from Sango's body.

"So, Inuyasha is in Sango's body, Sango is in Miroku's body, Miroku is in my body, and I'm in Inuyasha's body," Kagome said. She looked upset, "I don't like what's going on. We need to- Miroku! Quit feeling me up!"

Miroku's hands stopped where they were on Kagome's chest. Sango's body growled the best it could at Miroku. Miroku's body slapped Kagome's body.

"We need to find a way to switch out bodies back. I don't like Sango's body. I feel so off balance. It's like I could tip over any second!" Inuyasha complained. Miroku's body blushed and spluttered.

"Inuyasha shut up!" Miroku's body said.

"Miroku stop feeling me up!" Inuyasha's body yelled.

Mayu and Kilala watched the four adolescents argue further about bathing rights and privileges. Only humans…


	4. Where's Kikyou?

"So, I say we stay without bathing until we get this worked out," Kagome said from Inuyasha's body. Sango (in Miroku's body) agreed.

"Oh, but I have nothing to hide from my wife! Sango, if you feel the need to see me in all my glory, I granted you the privilege," Miroku said from Kagome's body.

Inuyasha rolled Sango's eyes. "Of course you don't pervert. But, I have a problem with it."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I have no need nor want to see you naked," Kagome said. Sango's cheeks flush as Inuyasha spluttered.

"G-good. I wouldn't want to see you naked. _Even though I have already,"_ Inuyasha mumbled. But, being in Inuyasha's body, Kagome heard it perfectly.

"_What!" _Kagome demanded. Inuyasha looks stunned and immediately stands.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk," Inuyasha said.

"No! I wanna know what you said! Cause I'm sure you didn't say what I think you did!"

Sango sighed and moved closer to Miroku.

"This is going to make everything difficult," Sango sighed.

"Yes. But we have bigger worries. This Takeshi and Kasumi," Miroku responded.

"The woman, Kasumi, said we murdered her father."

"I fear our past may be coming back to haunt us," Miroku said gravely.

Sango sat up and looked at Miroku, "You don't think it's Naraku? Do you?"

"We have no way to be sure, but if it is…" Miroku said and left his sentence hanging.

_With the closing of one door, comes the opening of another…_

_With the death of their greatest adversary, comes the obstacle of an even bigger one…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Takeshi stared at his sister's motionless body. Kanna was sucking something out of her body with her mirror. Takeshi was seething. That girl, _Kagome, _was the one who did this. Kagome had injured his sister and almost killed her. If he were any slower, Kasumi would be a pile of black ashes by now.

That night, Takeshi made a promise. Even if he's on his dying breath, on his last minute of life, he would make _Kagome _pay.

"_This was a test drive. To see if you two could handle them. Now, I see that this task is too much for you," _the blue flame said from it's alter.

Takeshi went on his knees in front of the flame. "Please, Father. Give us one more chance. Now that we know their strengths, we will not, _shall not, _fail you."

"_I expect no less from you Takeshi. Don't fail me again," _the flame said and vanished with the wind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome stretched to get accustomed to being backing her body. Keade had known exactly what she needed to reverse the swap between the Inutachi. Everyone was getting familiar with their bodies once again. Keade brewed some tea for the adolescents.

"Tell me about them again," Keade said.

"There's nothing left to tell. It was a man and a woman. They attacked and messed with us, but we'll get them back," Inuyasha said rudely. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"And how exactly do you plan for us to do that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and accepted her tea from Keade. Takeo curled up next to Kagome.

Inuyasha stared back at Kagome. He didn't reply. He had no reply for her. What were they supposed to do? They didn't know where to look, who to ask, where to go… so in short, they were screwed.

"Keade, what do you suggest?" Sango asked.

The elderly priestess narrowed her eye in thought. It was a while before she spoke.

"Kagome, how much of the jewel do ye have?" Keade asked the girl. Kagome put down her tea.

"Most of it. When Naraku died, he had most of the jewel," Kagome said, producing the almost completed jewel.

"It seems to be that three shards are missing," Keade said. Kagome looked closely at the jewel. It did look like three were missing.

"Where could they be?" Miroku asked.

"Kohaku has one," Inuyasha supplied. At the mention of her brother, Sango closed her eyes to keep back her tears. She hadn't seen him since Naraku's death. She could hope and imagine what he doing or where he was. She preferred not to imagine. She would imagine what was going on with him. She would produce dark images…

"Then where are the last two?" Kagome asked.

"Did Takeshi and Kasumi have any Kagome?" Sango asked with her head down. Miroku could sense her pain and embrace her lightly.

"No. I couldn't sense anything. I can't but think that Naraku may have done something," Kagome said. She bit on her finger nail idly.

"You don't think he set this up? He couldn't have. We _killed _him," Sango said, putting emphasis on killed. Naraku couldn't have done this.

"Where else could they be?" Miroku asked.

"Who knows? Mangy Wolf probably took 'em," Inuyasha offered. He wasn't really into this conversation.

"Kouga? He was no where near the shards," Kagome said defending the wolf. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome. She blushed and didn't meet his eyes.

"Think back. Ye need to remember what happened when ye brought down Naraku," Keade said.

Everyone went deep in thought…

_They say Naraku smile at them before they fired._

_Their attacks broke through his barrier and enclosed him. The barrier tried to close, but the force was too much. It was going to blow. Inuyasha looked to where Kagome was. Kouga was pulling her away. Everyone was moving away from the blast zone. Slowly, Inuyasha followed. _

_They'd made it to cover just in time. When they looked from where they were hiding, they saw the Shikon no Tama fall to the ground with a silent thump. It fell in the center of a spider shaped mark on the ground. Kagome walked out slowly to it. She picked up the almost completed jewel. Everyone else stared to come out. _

_Sesshoumaru had already left to return to his charges. Kikyou looked at the scene of the Inutachi and Kouga finally realizing Naraku's death. She saw Inuyasha look at her. She looked back at him, never releasing her gaze on his eyes. A loud slap caught his attention for a split second, Kikyou had used that time to disappear._

"You don't think Kikyou took them do you?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and waited for his response. He kept his head down. He was probably thinking about Kikyou's departure. Kagome looked away from him. Even after all they'd been together, she'd still be _just _Kagome. Silly, fun-loving, immature, childish Kagome…

"We can't know for sure. We'd have to track her down to find out," Miroku said.

"It will be a difficult task, finding my sister. How do you plan to go about it?" Keade asked the teenagers. They each looked at each other, excluding Inuyasha. He kept his eyes from everyone. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek.

"So, what are we doing exactly? Are we going after Takeshi and Kasumi or going after Kikyou?" Kagome asked. She hated that after all this time they would have to be looking for the one woman on earth that Kagome could do without.

"Takeshi and Kasumi are a wild goose chase. Kikyou is the first thing on our list," Sango said.

"Well, then. It's decided. We leave first thing in the morning," Miroku said. Inuyasha stood in an instant. Before anyone could question his behavior, he was out the door. Kagome held back her tears.

Why was he upset? He would get what he wants. We were going to look for Kikyou. Heck, everyone would be helping him!

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

Kagome wiped her eyes, although there were no tears. "I'm going home for a while. I'll be back by tomorrow to leave, okay?"

Before Sango could say 'ok', Kagome was out the door with her bag, sword, and bow. Sango sighed. Now that Kikyou was on their major priority list, Inuyasha and Kagome would be at odd's ends. It wasn't fair. Kagome had cried, suffered, and almost killed because of her love for Inuyasha. It wasn't even her fault! You can't help who you fall in love with. Sango of all people should know…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha leaned back on his branch. The Goshinboku was his haven. Away from pain, insults, broken hearts…

Inuyasha sighed. He knew about Kagome's feelings. And he hated it. How was he supposed to deal with loving two people? Kikyou wanted him with her in hell. Kagome wanted him with her on earth-alive.

What's a half-demon to do when his two halves are arguing with each other?

Kikyou…

Kagome…

Kikyou…

Kagome…

He was an emotional ping-pong ball. Why couldn't it be simpler? Couldn't' he just go to sleep, and wake up knowing who he wanted to spend his life with? It wasn't a matter of who he loved more. He just didn't want to hurt anyone. It was even harder since Kikyou and Kagome were complete opposites.

Now, he has to deal with looking for Kikyou with Kagome. And after they found Kikyou, …

Inuyasha scratched his head and sighed. Although it was a bad idea, he put those thoughts to the back of his head. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it…

**Well, there you go. I have to say that the runaway series is my favorite of my stories. It's well-written and loaded with action, romance, and suspense. It should be a movie… Adios chickies! **

**MoiMoi.**


	5. Damn

"Master Jaken, look!" Rin called.

The young girl ran over to the toad demon to display her catch. As she opened her hands, a blue butterfly flew out and away. Rin pouted.

"Foolish girl! What makes you think I have time for such petty things!" Jaken yelled.

"I was only trying to show my butterfly, Master Jaken," Rin said apologetically.

Sesshoumaru stood on the cliffside that over looked mountains and valleys, a few feet away from his charges. He had felt the immense demonic aura that had claimed the valleys. From what was left, he could easily tell that this was Inuyasha's doing. Leave it to a mere half demon to make a mess of things.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" Rin asked the dog demon.

"Rin! Do not ask Lord Sesshoumaru questions he has no time for such things!" Jaken squawked.

"I wasn't asking _you, _Master Jaken," Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's incessant squawks at Rin. He has more important things to do. He knew little about this new threat, but he intended to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kikyou walked slowly with her Soul Collectors around her. She surveyed her current destination. There were scorch marks on the ground, ruts, blood, and an arrow. She felt a pulse from within her kimono and reached for it.

She pulled out two jewel shards.

They were glowing slightly. She's had these shards in her possession for quite some time. The only shards Naraku never got his hands on. She would ensure that he never would. Naraku has been dead for some time, but that didn't stop her from believing. Naraku wouldn't go down that quickly. He wasn't the quitting type.

Kikyou turned from the scene. It's time to pay a visit to some "old friends".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome pulled one leg over the mouth of the Bone Eater's Well. She was wearing her pink kimono with the blue flowers over her Taijya outfit. She had left her School uniform at home. Since she was going to be spending some time looking for _Kikyou, _why bother. Don't need to give the undead priestess something _else _to criticize about her.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled as she came into the clearing. Kagome turned to her friends. Everyone was waiting for her, sans Inuyasha… Kagome mentally slapped herself. Why would he be here? He probably wanted a head start on finding Kikyou.

"Are we ready to go?" Kagome asked and stood with Mayu at her side. Sango nodded and Miroku narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Both refused to bring up the missing hanyou to save Kagome the worry and grief. Takeo went up to Kagome's leg.

"Are you going to leave me again?" he asked. Kagome went down to his eye level.

"Don't worry Takeo. We'll be back soon enough. I promise," Kagome said and gave him a lollipop. Takeo sucked on it happily. If Kagome promised they would come back, why worry?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi watched as his sister rolled over and moaned in her sleep. She finally opened her violet eyes to gaze up at her brother. She groaned and tried to sit up.

"Relax," he commanded and pushed her back.

"I'm sorry, Ani-san. If it weren't for me, Father wouldn't be mad and our enemies would be dead," Kasumi said hoarsely. She coughed weakly. Takeshi could see she wasn't getting better. Kanna was supposed to fix her, not make her worse.

"Can't you do anything else!" Takeshi demanded. Kanna stared blankly at him. Takeshi was fighting with his better judgment. He wanted to force the void demon to work faster, but doing so would not please Father. He only wanted to please Father…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome, Sango, Mayu, Kilala, and Miroku walked along the dirt road. The sun was shining brightly down on them. Birds were chirping, butterflies were flying, and a nearby stream was babbling.

Miroku walked with Sango at his side. The monk was feeling in a content, happy mood. Sango was calm and content also. Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha hadn't shown up for the morning. Which meant he was looking for Kikyou, found Kikyou, in a fight, or just plain avoiding her. Kagome bit her lip.

She was past this. Although, considering how they were after Naraku's death, she assumed they would be at least a couple by now. Kikyou didn't stop him from kissing her in front of their friends, it didn't stop him from coming after her for two months, especially not from going full-demon and searching for her…

Kagome shook herself out and changed her focus. She needed to focus on sensing Kikyou's spiritual energy. Inuyasha can handle himself.

Just then, the earth shook and the five companions shook along with it. Mayu stood next to her master and growled. When the incessant shaking ceased, the five companions looked around them for the cause. Just when Kagome was about to take a step forward, a large black and red beetle demon rose out of the ground and let out a screech. Kagome rolled her eyes and sent Mayu after the bug. It took Mayu 30 seconds to take it apart and clean her muzzle on some wet grass.

"How many times is that now?" Sango asked.

"Twelve," Miroku replied bored. They had been attacked by bugs twelve times today. To the bugs, they looked like simple humans. Maybe Inuyasha's presence in their group scared off the overgrown pests?

"It's almost lunch. We should stop and get something to eat," Kagome said. Miroku and Sango agreed quietly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Keade's hut and went in slowly. He was met with Keade stirring a pot of stew silently and Takeo sleeping on a mat in the corner silently. She raised her head to look at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what are ye doing here?" Keade asked.

"What's it look like? Where's Kagome and the others?" he asked confused.

"The left this morning. Ye were not here and they left without ye," Keade said as if it were obvious.

"They _left _me!" Inuyasha exclaimed before dashing out of the hut. Takeo awoke and rubbed his eyes. Keade shush him and told him to go back to sleep. _Inuyasha… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Sesshoumaru Made sure to keep his distance from Inuyasha's pack while making it look like he had no intended direction to his charges. His brother was no where to be found, but it seemed that his wench was leading them in his absence. Where was his incompetent brother? Why had he left his pack and wench undefended? _Only an irresponsible half-breed…_

It was obvious that they were headed somewhere at least. Or looking for something. They last thing he would do is ask them a question. Humans could never give the answers or reactions he expected or wanted…

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look! My tooth fell out!" Rin said and showed Sesshoumaru a tooth.

"Rin! Leave Lord Sesshoumaru to his devices! How _dare _you demand him to do your bidding!" Jaken squawked. Sesshoumaru turned away without a look back. _Was Rin falling apart?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kikyou continued walking along the dirt road, but stopped short. This was the place. She just had to be patient now. She had completed her part. **(A/N: If Kikyou seems confusing, don't worry. She confuses me too. But, she'll make sense later…. It's funny because I used to think Kikyou was on crack, but then I realized she was just **_**really**_** smart! ****J****) **

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi hid from behind his tree silently. He felt slightly torn from leaving his sister behind, but there was nothing to be done… that is until Kanna had proposed another option…

"_She can live," Kanna said in her small voice._

"_What?" Takeshi said from above Kasumi's sleeping form._

"_She must be strengthened. She would need a soul large and pure enough for it to work. Only one has the soul," Kanna elaborated and showed a picture of Kagome smiling in her mirror._

All he had to do was capture the girl for his sister to live. In the end, Father would get his revenge and Kasumi would live and be _stronger. _Takeshi turned to the demon behind him and gave it a cold stare.

"Do you know what you must do?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, sir," the demon said. Takeshi smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome was beyond bored now. Lunch was quiet just because her friends pitied her. With Inuyasha gone doing Kami-knows-what, Sango and Miroku didn't say much. Kagome tried to start conversation, but it was just to awkward. Mayu was slightly down also. The little dog liked Inuyasha, mostly for Kagome's feelings towards the hanyou. Also, he gave a good belly scratch…

Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku. They were silently looking away from her and holding each other's hand. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You guys don't have to be so awkward around me. I'm perfectly fine with Inuyasha gone," Kagome said and stopped walking.

"_He's gone_? We hadn't noticed," Sango said nervously and jabbed Miroku in his side with her elbow.

"_When_ did he leave?" Miroku asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off the path. Mayu made a move to follow her, but Kagome sent her back. She assured her friends that she would be back.

**(CAN YOU FEEL THE FOREBODING PRESENCE? CAN YOU SENSE THE RISING ACTION GETTING HIGHER AND HIGHER INTO THE CLIMAX?)**

Kagome walked into the forest until she reached a river. She sighed and knelt before it. She cupped her hands in the water before taking a drink.

"Kagome?"

She turned immediately when her name was called, on high-alert. She relaxed somewhat when she spotted Inuyasha standing behind her. Then, she remembered that he had been gone all morning and glared at him.

Kagome turned away from him and asked harshly, "What do you want?"

"You had me worried. Why would you leave without me?" he asked. Kagome didn't need to look back to know that he was hurt.

"You weren't there. We figured you would catch up with us," Kagome said softly. She stood and made a move to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her.

When he pulled her closer to him, she asked with suspicion in her voice, "What are you doing?"

"Something we both want," he said and leaned in. Kagome's eyes widened. How does someone respond to _this? _Do you push him away and be mad or pull him closer and asked what took so long?

Fortunately for Kagome, she never got the choice. Before she could react to Inuyasha's behavior, something zoomed past her and impaled itself into Inuyasha's shoulder. She backed away from him in shock. Both looked at the arrow protruding from his shoulder. Kagome looked behind her to see Kikyou lower her bow.

"What?" Kagome whispered.

"I thought you were brighter than this, but I guess I was wrong," Kikyou said. Kagome raised and eyebrow, half in insult and half in anger.

"Excuse me?" she asked Kikyou.

Kikyou responded by notching another arrow. Kagome looked back at… Inuyasha was on all fours, but he looked… disfigured.

"Pathetic. You would fall for such an obvious illusion," Kikyou said and fired her arrow. Whoever it was dodged it in time. _Illusion? _

"You figured it out. A few more seconds and I would have succeeded at my task," the demon said in a hoarse, dark voice. Seeing the monstrosity take on Inuyasha's form in an attempt to fool her, only served to anger the young Miko. Kagome drew her sword with a blank face. The demon stared wide eyes at her.

"Bastard," Kagome said softly before swinging her blade, charged with spiritual energy at the demon. The blast split the demon right down the middle. The trees behind the demon withered and sparked with the energy from the blast before being destroyed also.

Kagome sheathed the sword before facing Kikyou. Both women approached each other slowly. Kagome tried to keep her face as composed as Kikyou, but the hurt was slightly overwhelming.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"What made you fall for such an obvious deception?" Kikyou asked in a critical voice.

"My hopes got too high. My guard was down," Kagome responded.

"That will get you killed."

"I know that now," Kagome responded. After that, it got somewhat awkward for Kagome. Kikyou kept up her composed mask while she stared at her. Kagome leaned on her right leg. After a while, she switched to her right.

"So, you finally show yourself," Kikyou said, Kagome stood up straighter and looked behind her. Her eyes widened when she realized who Kikyou was speaking to.

"Takeshi," Kagome said with hate. The demon merely bowed and smirked at the women.

"At your service, m' lady," he said.


	6. Patience is a Virtue

"Your only excuse for being here is wanting a premature death," Kagome said coldly to Takeshi. His smirk never left his face as he picked at his nails and leaned on a tree.

"Don't be so harsh. I came here simply for the fact that you have something I want," Takeshi said.

Kagome turned fully away from Kikyou to glare at Takeshi, "Oh _really? _And what is that?"

"Why, your soul of course," he replied and lunged with his swords ready.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha ran past some more demon carcasses. Some animals were already beginning to feast on them. That was the tenth carcass he came across. Some were in pieces while some were ashes. Kagome and the other's doing…

Every dead body he passed put more guilt on his conscious. They had been attacked so many times and he wasn't there to defend them. Where had he been? Inuyasha blushed when he answered that questioned. Thankfully, no one was around to see his humiliation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miroku and Sango were about to go in the forest after Kagome, but stopped when they Mayu and Kilala's growls and hisses reached their ears. They turned to where the animals were looking.

"Oh, no," Sango said in anguish.

Thousands of demons were clouding over them in a wave of demonic youki. Their jaws dropped. It was ten times more than Naraku had ever sent their way. Some of the demons had spotted them and began their decent onto the humans and demons. Mayu growled and roared before grabbing all those that faced her in her jaws. Sango and Miroku followed after their companions into the fight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome drew her sword to clash with Takeshi's. He smirked before pushing her down.

"If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself," Takeshi said. Kagome narrowed her eyes before pushing him back with her spiritual energy. Kagome looked behind her to find Kikyou gone. Kagome's jaw dropped. Takeshi's cry brought her back into the fight.

"It was easy to fool you into believing my ruse! Your hopes and wants to see your half-breed will and always will be your weakness. It's sad really. You almost die _how_ many time's today and _where is he_?" Takeshi taunted.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled. It was getting slightly harder to keep on her feet, spiritual power or not. The man was skilled in swords, _who knew_? Takeshi moved away from her before facing the palm of his right hand at Kagome. Orange and red sparks were forming in his palm. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt _if_ you wake up," Takeshi said. Before Kagome could erect a barrier, a green whip sliced at Takeshi's back. The demon cried out before falling to the ground. He spat up blood. Kagome looked behind him to see Sesshoumaru with his hand raised as his poison whip retracted into his claws. Takeshi looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"So, the girl has more than one dog protecting her? You're fond of these mutts, aren't you?" Takeshi asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes before using his whip to silence Takeshi forever. Kagome looked up to thank Sesshoumaru, but he was already leaving. Kagome looked around her. A destroyed clearing and a swarm of demons that were heading in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait!" Kagome yelled before following after the demon lord.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha stopped at the sight in front of him. Sango and Miroku were fighting off a demon swarm with Mayu and Kilala at their sides. _Where's Kagome? _He looked around madly for her, but came up short. The breeze blew under his nose like a slight caress and brought several scents to his nose. Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Takeshi, and Kagome. Unleashing Tessaiga, Inuyasha vanquished half of the demons in the area. Miroku and Sango finally noticed Inuyasha's presence right before he disappeared into the forest.

_Sango, Miroku, I leave the rest to you guys…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait! Can you hear me! Are you even listening!" Kagome yelled and continuing following the demon lord's trail.

"Why my brother kept you by his side for so long is unknown to me. You are more trouble than you're worth," Sesshoumaru said loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome spluttered and stopped before following after Sesshoumaru again.

"I admit, maybe I do get into _some _trouble, but it's not like a scream for demons to come after me. They come on their own," Kagome said, but stopped when Sesshoumaru turned to her. **(A/N: Sesshoumaru will be OOC! MAJOR OOC ON SESSHOUMARU'S PART!)**

"It seems that you attract hanyou as well," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk and slight amusement in his voice. Kagome froze as Sesshoumaru continued walking. Did Sesshoumaru just… _tease _her?

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha stopped in the clearing where Kagome's scent had come from, but se wasn't there. There were only demon remains, poison, an arrow and ashes. What happened? Inuyasha walked up to the half of the demon body that was laying on the ground. He kicked it over and the smug face of Takeshi stared back at him.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked. The upper body started to shake with laughter and Inuyasha backed up. It looked over to Inuyasha and smiled.

"If you're looking for the girl, she left. Right before the undead Miko did. I have no idea where they went. She left following the bastard who did this to me. _Sesshoumaru_, was his name. Cocky bastard," the upper body said before letting out a hack and finally dieing. Where the body once was, a brown doll that was cut in half took it's place. _It was just a puppet…_

"Kagome is with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked the puppet incredulously. The hanyou began to search around madly for her scent, but couldn't find it. It was as if she was never in the clearing. _Bu, I had her scent a minute ago…_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha was still in the clearing when Miroku and Sango walked in with Mayu and Kilala trailing after them. They all were our of breath and slightly injured, but okay nonetheless.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"We found Kikyou," Sango replied. Inuyasha looked back to see said Miko behind them, watching him.

"That's good right?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's gone," Inuyasha answered. The clearing was quiet before Mayu let out a forlorn howl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi sat with his back against the wall of his sister's room as he watched the Inutachi plus Kikyou stood in the clearing with the remains of his failed attempt at kidnapping Kagome. He had not anticipated Sesshoumaru coming to Kagome's aid. It would be much harder to get to the girl when she was with the demon lord. As for Inuyasha, he would have his hands full looking for his brother and having Kikyou at his side.

"How would you suggest going about this, Father?" Takeshi asked. The same blue flame crackled on its alter.

"You must be patient. The best strategy is to wait for our enemies to destroy themselves," the flames spoke. Takeshi smiled and looked down at his sister.

**

* * *

Sorry, for the short chapter you guys. Kinda out of juice as of right now, but I'll be back soon!**


	7. Innocent Until Proven Guilty, Right?

Chapter 7

"Sesshoumaru, would you wait up! Please!" Kagome yelled once again. She held back her laughter when she felt the Taiyoukai's youkai flare slightly. She had been irking Sesshoumaru for the past half hour. She was surprised that he hadn't left her behind already.

Kagome was about to say something else but a shout drew her attention. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome peeked around the demon lord to see Rin smiling up at him. She continued to smile even though he did not acknowledge her. Rin then began to smile at Kagome. "Hi, Kagome. Where's Inuyasha-sama?"

"I don't know Rin," Kagome said, some venom leaking into her tone. She crossed her arms with a pout before looking around. Kagome had decided that enough was enough. She had to get back to her friends now. She had already wasted enough time as if was.

"Kagome look! My tooth fell out!" Rin says and pulls on the Miko's arm. Kagome looked down at the girl with a smile.

"That's great, Rin! You're getting to be a big girl now," Kagome says and gives the girl a small hug. Sesshoumaru risked a side glance when she said this. "Just wait until your big kid teeth come in after you lose all your baby teeth."

"Lose them? Where are they going to go?" Rin asked and clutched her cheek in fear.

"Nowhere. They're all going to fall out so your big kid teeth can come in. see? I still have my big kid teeth," Kagome says and smiles widely.

"They haven't fallen out yet?" Rin asked.

"No. Once all your teeth fall out once, they don't fall out again," Kagome says.

"Master Jaken, you _lied _to me! My teeth will come back!" Rin yelled and went after the toad. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru before approaching him.

"I'm leaving Sesshoumaru. Thank you again for saving me," Kagome says and bows to show her respect and gratitude. "Good bye Rin!" Kagome yells. The young girl stops her assault to wave good bye to the Miko. Just then, a loud howl reaches their ears. Everyone looked up at once, except for Sesshoumaru. "Mayu!"

The large, white dog landed before tackling her owner. Kagome laughed happily as the dog licked her face and barked happily. Pushing the dog up lightly, Kagome sat up and looked at her companion's happy face.

"Kagome? Who's this?" Rin asked and peered at the dog curiously.

"This is Mayu, Rin. She's my good friend and companion," Kagome says. Rin reaches out her hand to touch the dog's muzzle, but Mayu grabbed her by her sleeve instead. Throwing her up, Mayu caught the girl on her back before taking to the skies. Rin squealed in merriment the whole way.

"Kagome-chan!"

The Miko turned around to see Sango, Miroku, and Kilala coming her way. She looked for Inuyasha and saw him… standing with Kikyou. Before Kagome could respond, Sango wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"We were so worried! Don't ever worry me like that again! Do you understand me!" Sango yelled.

"Of course, Sango-chan," Kagome says with a sweat drop.

"She's right Kagome-sama. We were quite worried," Miroku says and approaches the two women. Mayu lands next to Kagome and slides Rin off her back. Rin giggles happily and pets the dog's fur.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I'll try not to do it again," Kagome says.

"You're damn right you won't," Inuyasha says with an irate look. Kagome narrows her eyes at him before scoffing. He looked at her in confusion.

"I think it's time we left. Bye Rin. Thank you again Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome says and climbs onto Mayu's back.

"Bye Kagome-sama!" Rin says happily. Even Sesshoumaru nodded at her in acknowledgement. Inuyasha was stumped. What had Sesshoumaru done? Sango mounted Kilala and Miroku climbed on after her.

Kagome looked to Kikyou and asked her, "Kikyou are you riding with me or Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked surprised and unfolded his arms. Kikyou moved away from him silently and joined Kagome. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and held on as Mayu took to the skies. Kilala followed after her and Inuyasha trailed them all from the ground. Eventually, they made it out of the forest and onto a grassy plain.

"Kagome, where are we going?" Sango asked as she caught up to Kagome.

"We're following them. I think Takeshi and Kasumi sent them. If we follow them, we should find the two," Kagome said and pointed to the hoard of remaining demons flying away.

"That makes sense. Let's hope they're not leading us wrong," Miroku says.

"It's the only lead we have. We have no choice," Kagome says.

"You could have at least said something before you took off Kagome," Inuyasha said from the ground nest to Kagome.

Kagome gave him a glance before asked with a cold tone, "You know _now_, don't you?" Inuyasha was taken back by her cold response, but growled and scowled to cover it up. '_Stupid, moody wench.'_

"Look! They're separating!" Sango cried out. Everyone looked ahead to see the hoard split in half and go in different directions. Kagome bit her lip.

"Sango, you take the one on the left. I'll go after this one," Kagome says and moves Mayu towards the right after the smaller hoard of demons. Sango went after the other group without any hesitation. Inuyasha faltered for a while before growling. Kagome was making decisions without even consulting him! Lowering his growls, he followed after the two mikos.

"You should go with Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha. Kikyou and I can handle these demons. They need you more," Kagome says to him.

"What? What the hell does that mean!"

"It _means_ that Kikyou and I don't need your help," Kagome says. She looked down at him to see the flash of hurt in his eyes before he pushed it away. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. Sighing and shaking her head, Kagome spoke again, "Never mind. Do what you want." Kagome hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She was still a little upset at him. But, she didn't even know if Inuyasha _had _done anything with Kikyou. He was innocent. Sighing again, Kagome pushed her jealousy and hurt feelings away. Until she had proof, she wouldn't point fingers.

"Are you alright?" Kikyou asked from behind Kagome. Inuyasha looked up them. Kikyou had barely spoken to anyone, even him.

"Yes. Thank you. Let's get going, Mayu," Kagome says. The large dog barks loudly before picking up speed. Inuyasha increased his speed as well, trailing after them. He knew Kagome was upset with him; he was confused as to why. He hadn't gone to see Kikyou. She had come to them. What had he done wrong? Maybe it was a female thing?

After some time of flying, the demons randomly dispersed. Kagome ushered Mayu down and the dog landed with a thud. Hopping off her back, Kagome quickly changed out of her kimono and stood in her armor. There was a demon nearby.

"Well, you finally showed up."

Kagome stood her ground and her hand immediately went to her sword. From behind a tree, Kasumi slipped out. She had a purple flower in her pale hand and was sniffing it lightly. Suddenly, it froze over and broke.

"I thought I purified you," Kagome says.

"Well, you didn't. I would have died if it weren't for some last minute, old magic. You'll be happy to know that I received some new powers from the demon that revived me. She didn't really have a choice though. But, she'll be glad to know that I'm putting her powers and soul to good use," Kasumi said with a deadly smirk.

"You bitch! I'll kill you where you stand!" Inuyasha yelled and unsheathed Tetsuaiga.

"Then bring it on puppy!" she yelled and drew out a long, dark staff. Gasping loudly, Kagome unsheathed her sword as well. She tried to get close but was knocked back by and unseen force. After falling, Kagome sat up and looked around. What had knocked her down? Standing warily, Kagome looked around.

"Show yourself!" Kagome yelled. When she received no answer, Kagome closed her eyes and focused. It had to be a demon, but she could sense no youki. What was going on? Once Mayu started barking, Kagome opened her eyes. The dog seemed to be growling and fighting with air. Kagome went to her aid at once. '_How can I fight something I can't see? It doesn't have any youki, but it does have an aura. That'll have to do.'_

Sensing for any living thing, Kagome felt something average-sized moving away from her and towards Kikyou. Kagome ran after whatever it was and slashed at it before it could reach Kikyou. A red liquid slipped out from thin air and a groan was heard. Kagome charged as much purification into her sword as she could, still hoping that it was a demon in disguise. Her hopes were rewarded when a grown kitsune youkai revealed himself before vanishing from the purification blast.

"Die!" Kasumi said before swinging her fan at the hanyou. A cold and thick mist settled over the small clearing. Inuyasha tried to sniff for Kagome, but he could only smell flowers. He stumbled a bit before falling to his knees. It felt as if his body was too heavy to lift anymore or maybe he was just too tired. He could hear a woman's laughter increase in volume until he was sure that she was near him. But, he blacked out before she could kill him.

~:~

"I think he's waking up. His eyes are opening," Kagome says and looks down at the hanyou. Inuyasha blinked lazily up at her before groaning.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"Kasumi knocked you and Mayu out with her mist. I got you both away from her and Kikyou purified her. Too bad it was a puppet though," Kagome says. Inuyasha sits up and rubs the back of his head slowly. "Kikyou left. She gave me her jewel shards and left as soon as we stopped for the night."

Inuyasha didn't respond to her at first, but after a while he spoke, "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome was shocked that he had asked her that but recovered quickly. "Y-yes. I'm fine. It's you who needs to rest."

"I've been resting all day. I'm fine," he said.

"We can't keep running into this recklessly. It's obvious now that Takeshi and Kasumi are Naraku's spawns. They refuse to show their true selves and we do not know what they want," Sango says with slight anger in her tone.

"I think they want revenge for Naraku. But, are too cowardly to do it the old-fashioned way. Plus, they're content to come after us when they please. We need a new plan," Kagome says.

"We should go back to Keade's village. There nothing left that we can do. We can only wait," Miroku says.

"This is shit. Those assholes should face us for real. I wanna get this over with," Inuyasha says with a scoff.

"What? Do you have something you need to do?" Kagome teased.

"N-no! I'm just pissed! Damn cowards…they all deserve to die," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, if we're not going to be doing anything I'm going home," Kagome says with a smile.

"The hell you are!" Inuyasha yells. Kagome gives him a side glance filled with irritation.

"Who's going to stop me Inuyasha? Cause I know you can't!" Kagome yelled back. Sango snickered to herself. Miroku smirked and sat back. This would be interesting.

"Don't try me bitch," Inuyasha growls. Kagome scoffs and stands.

"Come on Mayu," Kagome says before walking over to her packed bag. Inuyasha sputtered and gawked at Kagome. _'She'd already had her things packed!'_

"You're not leaving Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome climbed onto Mayu's back and the dog grabbed Kagome's large yellow pack.

"I think the Ramen is almost done you guys. I'll see you in a few days," Kagome says. Inuyasha growled and glared at Kagome. She really intended to go. What was wrong with her! Did she have a screw loose! She hadn't even asked him! "I didn't ask you because I'm going back with Mayu Inuyasha. I figured since I don't need you to drop me to the well, I didn't need to ask. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Goddammit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'll see you soon!" Kagome yelled with a laugh. She took off and Inuyasha nearly chased after her. Instead, the hanyou took to his trees to sulk.

"Wow," Sango says.

"He seems quite upset about Kagome making that decision on her own," Miroku says.

"What does he expect? She can think for herself and protect herself. She's not a child. She'll be fine and back before we know it," Sango say with confidence. Picking up her Ramen, the demon slayer dug in happily. But, her mood was ruined by a hand on her rear. Sango froze up, but didn't move. In all fairness, they were supposed to be married in a week. Sighing softly, Sango let this one slide. However, her toleration wore out when the monk gave a small squeeze. "Pervert!" she yelled and smacked him.

Miroku went down with a happy grin.

**~:~**

**Moi-Moi: Well, I'm starting this up again. Sigh. Kagome's really outspoken isn't she? I believe this is what she would be like if Inuyasha allowed her to be as independent as the other women on the show. Hopefully, our hanyou can learn to back down sometimes… but, I doubt that.**


End file.
